We are in a play together?
by SHONENX
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime get picked to play in a play together. (Ichigo/Orihime )


**_We are in a play together?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series.(Ichigo/Orihime )_**

**_Chapter 1: Their circumstances._**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Damn Tatsuki! I make one comment about her new hair style, and she trys throwing a shelf full text books at me! And one of them hit me in the back of my head! I was being nice even though it does look like the spikes off a iron maden! Oh crap the bell rung.

Tatsuki's POV

I'm gonna bet the crap out of him! Orihime shot me a worried glance. Don't try to stop me! Dosen't he know that I already know its way to spiky!

"Probably not." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Huh? Orihime, whats wrong?

"Oh nothing." Orihime gave me a totally fake smile.

Orihime, you've never been a good lair. I told her, raiseing my eyebrow in the process.

"I'm just worried about the Christmas Play. I was picked to play the second lead character, Mariah Springfield, the Godess of Spring."

Really? Don't worry about it, I heard she doesn't have many lines.

"Its not that, Mariah is also Jack Frost girlfriend. I'm worried whos going to play Jack Frost."

Oh, Okay.

I just thought of a Perfect way to get back at Ichigo Kurosaki for this morning.

Orihime's POV

Oh no. Tatsuki's got that evil grin on her face. The look that told everyone to step back a couple of feet from the one she was looking at. Who is her next target?

Ichigo's POV

Eggs, milk, bread, do we even need bread? He was looking over the shoping list his younger sister Yuzu gave him for after school. He walked over to his disk. Lucky wasn't in the room yet, most of class 1-3 wasn't ether. Uryu came in, then Chad, Keigo, Mizuro, and some more students I fordot the names of. Lastly Orihme and Tatsuki. I broke out about twenty anime sweat drops when I saw Tatsuki. And she was staring at me. Oh Crap.

Chad's POV

I heard Ichigo yelp. I looked up from my disk behind himto see what was wrong. Two words: Oh Crap.

Uryu's POV

I saw it before anyone. The look. I toke the disk in the very back, fathest away from Tatsuki's disk. Everyone know Tatsuki's anger was legendary. And it looked like she was about to make a call to a grave stone maker for Kurosaki. Should I warn him? Nah, Lets watch the show.

Tatsuki's POV

There he is. Just a little longer. She saw all the students turn to watch me go back to my disk next to Orihime. She saw the worried faces. Even Orihime looked pale. My grin got bigger. Anime Sweat drops formed on everyones heads. Twenty on Ichigo's. HE SHOULD BE AFRAID!

Everybody's ( except Tatsuki's ) POV

OH CRAP!

Ichigo's POV

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The teacher walked into the room. Great. He thought. It was one of his ( and every body elses ) lest favorite lest Tatsuki can't start a fight now.

The sub started talking:

As you all know, it hasn't snowed in the small town of Karakura in almost fifty years. So, we, the teachers, have put together a Christmas Play. The characters that are still open are Lion, Creeper, and Jack Frost. Alright who wants them?

Keigo got the role of Creeper. And the girl whos always trying to rape Orihime got Lion. he thought Kon would be perfect for the part, if he wasn't stuffed animal/mod soul. Finally, the only one left was Jack Frost, the main character. The teacher said it needed to be played by someone with a cold heart. Some students glanced his way, but no one said anything. Till Tatsuki stood up and asked if she could speak.

Yes, miss Arisawa? I know who would be perfect for the part. Who?

Ichigo Kurosaki.

I dropped my pencil and begged " Please let there be another Ichigo Kurosaki in this room!" inside my own head. The teacher asked me if I wanted it. I said no. The teachers eyes and face swelled. Its No ma'am! To bad Kurosaki! The parts yours! Come here and get your music sheets. You have to sing. I walked to the front of the class room. Tatsuki grin vanished when I shot a look at her that plainly said. YOU ARE SO DEAD. I toke the music sheets from the teacher, before I turned around I heard a dull thud in the background.

Ichigo's POV

I heard a dull thud and a couple of shouts in the back before I turned around to head back to my disk. Orihime had fainted. I asked Chad if she was okay, he answered with hes usual shrug. He put hes the music sheets in hes back pocket. " Hopefully, I'll forget, to take them out." He though.

Tatsuki's POV

Perfect! In my excitement I forgot Orihime was Jack Frost girlfriend. No one know better than I did that Orihime has a huge crush on Ichigo. Shes gonna kill me, when she wakes up. But, nothing compared to what Ichigo's going to do. Thank god he doesn't hit girls. I think that's the only thing saving me butt. I'm sorry Orihime. So sorry.

Chad's POV

Poor Orihime. she fainted the moment Ichigo toke the music sheets from the teacher. I didn't like the teacher much. But, I didn't like her even more when she walked up to me and asked snottily " Isn't she awake YET? " Ichigo was about to say something, but Uryu cut across him. " By the looks of it, no. " He said plainly. She shot back " Don't get high and mighty with me, Mr. Ishida. Mr. Kurosaki, take Miss Inoue to the nurses office. Now." Ichigo got up, and before he even got around the disk she screamed at him "PICK HER UP!"

Ichigo's POV

Alright, enough was enough. I answered her. " I will pick her up, but first, will you shut up a minute? The teacher ( and the class ) held there breath. I pick Orihime up bridal style. Be kinda weird with her over me shoulder. I was blushing a strawberry color. "I hate that color so much." I thought. I hope she doesn't wake up!

Orihime's POV

I did wake up. To Ichigo's very red face a few inches above my head.

I was so embarrassed. I was being carried by my crush to the nurses office. And now, we were acting in a play together. As boyfriend and girlfriend no less! Only in my wildest dreams. I must have started pasting out again, because it all went black.

Ichigo's POV

I thought Orihime woke up for a minute, and blushed harder than I did. Now, she was holding on to my arm. Muttering into my shoulder, stuff like, Please don't I'm heavy, my name, and something about wildest dreams. She then started looking a little green. I ran over to a school bench. I set her down carefully. " Orihime? Are you alright? " She didn't answer. I then noticed a large bruze on her arm. I was starting to get really worried. She moaned softly. Thats it, I'm getting you out of here. There was a east side school fence. I picked her up and slung her over my back. "Climb with a girl on your back. Easy." He thought sarcastically. He jumped on the tool shield the teachers used to keep the P.E. stuff in. I got over to the other side. it was at lest a nine foot drop. Okay, 1,2,...3! I jumped down and landed perfectly. Better not take this root again any time soon. He managed to rip the collar of hes only good shirt left. I ran toward Orihimes house. I looked over my shoulder to check on Orihime. It scared the life out of me. There was a little stream of blood coming from the side of her mouth. I ran as faster than ever before to my family Clinic.

Karin and Yuzu's POV

We saw our older brother running from his high school with a girl with a girl on his back, she was bleeding. Orihime? Hey Yuzu? She and Yuzu got out of school by playing sick. they ran toward the way Ichigo as going. They got there about the time Ichigo got out his key for the door to there house.

Ichigo's POV  
"Yuzu, Karin?! Hey, Get the door! Shes hurt. Wheres Dad?"  
"Meeting! What happened to her?"  
Ichigo told Yuzu what happened quickly. Skipping some parts to save time.  
"Wheres Dad's pager number?"  
"On the board above the front desk!"  
He paged his father while he thought: My father may be useless in real life. But hes a damn good doctor. Dr. Kurosaki was there within fifteen minutes. He promise after a couple hours of sleep, some meds, and she would be fine.  
Ichigo still stayed by her bedside just in case. She mumbled his name but didn't wake up. He toke the music sheets out from his pocket. He know the song. "Lieve Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park.  
I used to love that song. I knew every word. I looked at the very bottom. The teacher wrote:  
Jack Frost must dance with Mariah Summerfield whill singing this song.  
Good Luck. -Ms. Ochi  
I HAVE TO DANCE!?

Orihime's POV  
I felt horrorable. I at first thought I was at home. Then I saw the IV line and sat up. The first thingshe noticed was Ichigo snoreing in a chair beside her. They were still in their school uniform from school. I'll take a wild guess and say this was Kurosaki Clinic. I looked around the room then back at Ichigo. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping, no scowl on his face. There were dark circles under his eyes. Has he been here all night? There was something on the back of his shirt. He muttered my name and his mothers. Ever since the time with my brother I've known Ichigo was a soul reaper. I also know the unforgettable pain he had when he lost his mother. I knew that he even felt guilty for his mothers death. Even though she was killed by a hollow. Uyru, Chad, Rukia, know as well. Rukia normaly stayed with Ichigo when she wasen't busy with soul reaper stuff. She and I were really good friends. She was giving Ichigo some time off, since the Arcanar attack, things have been hecktic. I think she was in the soul society. I really missed her. Oh! Ichigos wakeing up!  
Ichigo's POV  
"Huh? Whats happening?"I muttered yawning.  
"Good Morning Ichigo!"  
He jumped and turned toward Orihime.  
"Orihime?! Your awake? Are you alright?"  
"Yes, of course Ichigo. What happened?"  
Ichigo retold the story again. His father came in just then to tell Ichigo in a loud whisper  
"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"  
"Dad, shes awake, you don't have to whisper."  
"Oh, Orihime how are you feeling today?"  
"Fine I guess? I always survive stuff like this. Heh, heh?"  
"Well enough to go home?"  
" I would, if I had a home to go back to." She whispered softly.  
"WHAT?!" Ichigo's and his dads eyes were the size of tenise balls.  
"Well, the other day my new room mate was cooking and burned the house to the ground. Heh heh?"  
"No wonder you've been so sick!"  
"Where have you been staying?"  
"Tatsuki's one day and the park sence Tuesday."  
"We have no other recourse. You most stay here! Besides you have lines to practis your lines." "How did you know?!" Ichigo hissed. "You feel asleep with the sheets in your hand." He grinned. "Good Luck."  
Orihime passed out again.  
"Orihime?!"

* * *

_**End of chapter-please review and fave if you like it.**_


End file.
